<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Be Fate by Feyatsirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201465">Must Be Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk'>Feyatsirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Based on Fanart/Show, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned: Dance Instructor!Jonghyun, failed blind dates, picnic date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel sets Aron up on a blind date though the date never shows up. Fortunately for Aron, a cute boy has also been stood up at the cafe he's at and they get to talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must Be Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Jonghyun asking Aron what his ideal type was in Nulabs.<br/>Based on <a href="https://twitter.com/cgbgbox/status/1281621778431766528">Noi's fanart,</a> Nya's and Chi's comments about the blind dates. </p>
<p>So I haven't written anything to completion since the last time I posted here over a month ago. I have barely written anything so this may not be as nice as my other works but hey. At least I finished something even if it is short ;; That's all that matters to me lately lol Please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aron, just try it out with him. He's cute and harmless." Joel shoved his friend out of the apartment tossing him his beanie with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
"You'll knock him off his feet." Sighing as the door closed in his face, Aron headed to the café he was supposed to meet this guy at. He didn't even know his name. Just that he would be wearing a nice outfit and ‘Aron’s type’ as Joel as claimed. Aron had rolled his eyes at that description, but it still meant it could be anyone. Joel and he lived near a lot of businesses and Aron wasn’t all that picky but as he got there; he panned his eyes around and spotted a guy also glancing around nervously as though waiting for someone.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe that's him...?" Aron mumbles to himself. He'll order first and then go sit. The stranger nursing a drink himself. After he pays and collects his drink, he hesitates, going and siting by himself just in case. Keeping an eye on the other. After ten minutes the other looks disappointed before raising their phone to their ear. In a hushed reply to the other, Aron can hear him asking the person on the other line if they're on their way. Based on the fall of his face, Aron assumes the person isn’t coming and realizes he’s been sitting here long enough for his own blind date. Glancing around once more, he grabs his drink and moves to the table with the other. Their head snapping up to look at him with watery eyes.</p>
<p>“Wha-?”</p>
<p>“I’m Aron. My uh…” he rubs the back of his neck as he sits down. “My blind date didn’t show up either.” The other stares at him before giving a small smile.</p>
<p>“I’m Jonghyun. My date cancelled,” he paused as he slumped in his seat. “Again.” Aron frowns and hands him a napkin to wipes his eyes.</p>
<p>“Again? How many times have you tried meeting her?” Jonghyun scoffs and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Him. And this was the fourth time. He keeps claiming things came up. I can talk to him online and on video chat but when it comes to seeing him, he says sure and this happens.” Aron shakes his head and leans back with his drink. Telling Jonghyun he should dump him and lose his number.</p>
<p>“You’re deserve better than that loser.” Jonghyun smiles at him and sips from his own drink as they chat. Aron telling him he doesn’t even know who his date was. He was set up on a blind date. Both of them glancing around just in case but it had been nearly twenty minutes now and no one’s come by or into the café alone. As they chat, Aron finds himself with a bit of an infatuation for the other. Laughing at his weirdness before asking if he wants to go get some actual food. Jonghyun blinks in surprise but nods.</p>
<p>“Sure. What do you like?”</p>
<p>“Anything really.” Jonghyun laughs and starts listing off different foods they could get and pauses after a few looking at Aron.</p>
<p>“They all sound really good to me.” Aron laughs and suggest they get a meal from different places and go to the park near by for a picnic. Jonghyun’s eyes lighting up at that and nods quickly. The two of them heading off for their meals. Aron paying for half while Jonghyun pays for the other half. They quickly find a table near the river and sit. Aron praising the weather for being sunny but not too hot. Jonghyun nods in agreement and looks up at the clouds.</p>
<p>“It has been really hot lately. I’m glad it’s cooled off some.” They split their meals, opening all the containers at once and eating anything and everything. More than once their chopsticks get caught by the others not paying attention and laugh. As they eat, they ask questions to get to know one another. Jonghyun spending a long time digging into Aron’s move over here from the united states and Aron tells him he’ll answer more later but he wants to get to know Jonghyun too. The latter laughs and nods, motioning for him to continue his questions. Aron asking what he does for hobbies and Jonghyun answers he dances and plays video games a lot. Watches movies and anime. Aron chuckles and asks if the dancing is professional or around his house. Jonghyun laughs and gently kicks at him under the table.</p>
<p>“Professional. I teach a class every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday evening.” Aron hums curious but doesn’t get his next question out fast enough when Jonghyun asks his.</p>
<p>“What’s your ideal type?” Aron sits up straighter from the question in surprise. Not expecting Jonghyun to ask such a thing before chuckling softly.</p>
<p>“You.” He smiles and watches Jonghyun’s skin redden at his cheeks as his eyebrows raise.</p>
<p>“You’re dangerous.” Aron laughs and eats some more. When the meal is done, Aron hesitates but holds out his phone.</p>
<p>“Put your number in?” Jonghyun smiles and takes it adding in his number and then texting himself with it so that he has Aron’s before handing it back. Jonghyun checks the time before saying his class starts soon and should be heading home. Aron stands with him and they take care of their trash before heading to the park entrance. Jonghyun pausing as he turns to look at Aron.</p>
<p>“Thanks. For coming over at the café. You could’ve just let me sit there alone till I left.” Aron laughs and says it’s no problem. Thinking back to it, he could’ve sat there alone till he left too, he may have had ulterior motives for sitting across from him earlier. Maybe he was just tired of being alone and decided to take the leap. Jonghyun smiles and glances around a moment before leaning forward and kissing Aron’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Another thanks. For the great date.” He grins and heads off backwards, waving to Aron who’s standing there a bit dumbfounded and touching his cheek. Aron raises his hand in a still wave before heading back home. Stopping at a store to get Joel something nice and heads home handing him the snack.</p>
<p>“I see the date went well.” Aron scoffs and toes off his shoes.</p>
<p>“<em>Your</em> guy didn’t show up. I was there for twenty minutes. Fortunately for me, someone else was there waiting for their date and he never showed. So, I sat with him and we had a picnic date.” Joel raises an eyebrow surprised but laughs saying at least he helped him get out of the house and to that café. Aron nods and sits beside him grinning; Rambling about Jonghyun to Joel who chuckles and says he’s got it bad after just a single date. Aron shrugs and says he felt a connection before he even talked to the guy. His looks over when a hand drops onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you found someone.” Aron blinks at him before shoving at him and scolding him for being weird.</p>
<p>As he’s getting ready for bed, he’s surprised to hear his phone ping with a text and grabs it as he’s brushing his teeth. <em>From Jonghyun</em>. Aron grins and finishes brushing his teeth before opening the text and reading it.</p>
<p><em>‘Is it stupid to say thanks again? I had a great time and we should do it again. Sweet dreams, hyung.’ </em>Aron smiles and replies back to him before setting his phone on the nightstand and turning out the lights. Yawning as he hopes this thing lasts awhile.</p>
<p>
  <em>From Aron: You’re welcome again. How about tomorrow? Dinner at 7? I’ll send you the address. Sweet dreams. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, leave a comment. If you hated it, leave a comment. If you were indifferent to it, Leave a comment. Basically, I just want you to comment. lol Guests can do it too. Or leave a kudo, it takes 2 seconds. </p>
<p>Contact:<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/feyatsirk">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk">Curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>